


Lollipop, Lollipop

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel in Panties, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kept Boy Castiel, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows what he wants, and he knows just how to get it. By eating a lollipop right in front of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop, Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> SO, the other day I was eating a lollipop and I thought to myself, 'Why not write a fic based solely around Cas eating a lollipop to tease Dean?' AND THEN I developed this gem. Hopefully you guys will like it, it's not much but, it is something.

Cas was trying to kill Dean, and Cas knew it. Cas was curled up on the couch opposite Dean, wearing just his favorite pair of white cotton panties and an oversized sweater. Dean was still in his work clothes, tie loosened, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up as he slouched into the comfort of the sofa. He was eyeing Cas, and Cas was pretending that he wasn’t eyeing Dean right back. Utter silence rang throughout the house and reverberated between them, a palpable tension strung between them. Why, you ask? Because Cas was eating a lollipop.

Castiel had brought home one of those big, round lollipops that was pink just to match his lips. Cotton candy flavored. See, Cas knew what he wanted, what he _needed_ and he had been with Dean long enough to know how Dean’s brain worked. So, when he wanted Dean to fuck his face, but he didn’t want to flat out ask, he did this. He teased. Mercilessly. And he knew that Dean would only fuck his face harder in kind, which filled Cas with vindictive sort of satisfaction. 

Meanwhile, Dean’s brain was short circuiting as he watched the purely delicious sight of Cas licking at the lollipop. Dean knew that Cas was doing it on purpose, and it only made the heat that was running through him worsen. 

Cas’ lips were wrapped around it, all pretty and pink and plump, sliding down and around it all slow and deft, just like the way he did when he was sinking down on Dean’s dick. And he was doing that, practically deep throating it at certain points before pulling off to lap at it with his perfect pink tongue that Dean wanted in so many places.

Dean was content to simply watch for a while, but then Cas, who was growing impatient, shot him those classic puppy dog eyes that were wide and bright and blue and filled with an innocence that masked the utter want, the pure smugness that Castiel’s eyes so often held. And with those innocent, sparkling eyes, Dean was growing harder than he already was.

“You want it bad today, don’t you, baby?” Dean asked. Cas fought the urge to smirk as he pulled off of the lollipop. Castiel simply bit his lip and nodded. “C’mere, angel,” Dean said softly, and Castiel practically leaped off of the couch as he set the lollipop down on the coffee table and walked over to Dean, who patted his lap.

Castiel understood the motion and crawled up onto Dean’s lap, strong, lithe thighs straddling Dean’s outstretched ones. “Why don’t we get this off of you, huh?” Dean murmured as he pulled at Cas’ sweater. Castiel didn’t hesitate to tug it over his head, purposely stretching sinuously as he did so, the motion catching Dean’s eye. 

Cas tossed the sweater aside and settled on Dean’s lap, his eyes making contact with Dean’s that were sparkling with want. “You like teasing me, don’t you?” Dean asked as he brought his hands up to Cas’ back. Cas sighed into the touch, shuffling closer to Dean so that their crotches met. He nodded. “You know you can get yourself in big trouble for teasing,” Dean warned. Cas frowned and shook his head. He did, in fact, know that. Teasing Dean was like a game, and if Cas went over the edge it was the whip or even the riding crop. Or some other, more creative punishments on occasion. But today he hadn’t done much teasing, not anything that either of them could handle. So, Dean smiled, bringing Cas forwards in a chaste kiss.

“I know. I’m not gonna punish you today, angel, I know what you need,” Dean said. Cas’ smiled that slow, sultry smile of his as his hands creeped downwards to Dean’s belt.

“Can I? Please?” Cas asked, to which Dean nodded. Cas’ deft fingers undid Dean’s belt, slipping it off and tossing it aside. Cas’ fingers immediately went for Dean’s button and zipper, but Dean’s hand came out and stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah, slow down there, sweetheart,” Dean soothed, bringing his other hand up to the back of Cas’ neck. “Not yet, okay?”

Castiel whined softly in response, and Dean stroked a thumb over the back of Cas’ neck. “You gotta be a patient boy for me, okay?” Dean said kindly. Cas pouted and a small smile tugged at Dean’s lips. “Hey, I don’t wanna see that look on your face,” Dean said. Cas grinned, all slow and sultry.

“Maybe you should kiss it off then,” Cas suggested. Dean’s hand that was on Cas’ slipped up to hold his waist as he smiled.

“Mhm, you really do want it today, don’t you?” Dean muttered as he pulled Cas closer. Cas answered by pressing his lips to Dean’s, hungrily taking in the feeling of them, and sighing at the sensation. Dean let out a soft noise as Cas parted his lips, the submission, the want that was contained inside of Cas flowing over to Dean and going straight to his cock.

Dean was met with the taste of candy, a sugar sweetness greeting his tongue as Cas’ tongue met his. The taste of the lollipop was still on Cas’ tongue, and Dean went crazy for it. Cas’ tongue was skilled as always, and it was perfect as it grew needier, little noises welling up in Cas’ throat. The sounds were pure music to Dean’s ears.

Halfway into it, Cas’ hips started grinding down onto Dean’s, and Dean groaned into the kiss, feeling Cas’ cock through the fabric of his slacks and boxers. The friction was marvelous to Cas, who, in all honesty, had been a little horny all day, and this was exactly what he had been waiting for.

Cas’ thrusts grew faster and needier as the kiss grew furious. Finally, it was Dean who pulled away, the hand that had been behind Cas’ neck sliding down to cup Cas’ cheek. He simply breathed for a moment before he ran his thumb across Cas’ lower lip. “Why don’t we put those lips to better use, huh?” Dean breathed out. Cas smiled wide and nodded. “Get on your knees for me, sweetheart,” Dean ordered, and Castiel hurried off of Dean’s lap, pushing the coffee table back before settling down on his knees, eyes eager and hungry as he watched Dean stand up, the bulge in his slacks obvious. Dean stepped up to Cas so it was right in his face. “You wanna do it today, angel?” Dean asked.

“Yes, please,” Castiel responded. Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Such good manners for me, Cas,” Dean murmured as he felt Cas’ fingers undoing his button and pulling down the zipper on his slacks. Dean watched as Cas pulled out his dick, eyeing it hungrily and licking his lips. Dean smiled at the motion. “Suck,” Dean ordered gently, to which Castiel gave one last look up at Dean before wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock and sinking slowly onto it until his nose was nearly touching Dean’s tummy.

Dean groaned loudly and unashamed at the feeling of Cas’ mouth, the wet heat that he was sheathed in. Castiel moaned right back, loving the feeling, the weight of Dean on his tongue, the taste of him. It was perfect.

Castiel brought his hands up to Dean’s hips, letting them rest there as he began bobbing his head. He let his tongue lick stripes up the underside of Dean’s cock, his tongue easily finding the vein on the underside of it, pressing against it and swallowing the moans that came out of Dean’s mouth in response. 

He pulled nearly all the way off so that the head was sat in his mouth, and he lapped at it, tonguing at the crown and dipping his tongue in the slit. Castiel felt Dean’s hand grip in his hair, and Cas moaned at the rough touch. But, he wanted more,

Castiel pulled off momentarily, and a panting Dean looked down at Cas, who was also breathing heavily. “Fuck my face,” Castiel stated plainly. Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas fought the urge to roll his eyes. “ _Please_ fuck my face,” Cas said, correcting himself. Dean nodded.

“Two fingers up if I get too rough, alright?” Dean asked, to which Cas eagerly nodded, opening his mouth wide. Dean moaned softly at the picture of Cas on his knees, mouth open and calling. Dean didn’t hesitate to thrust his hips right into Cas’ mouth only seconds later.

There was a pause before Dean started up, pulling out only to thrust back in, fisting his hand in Cas’ hair and tugging so that Castiel’s whimpered. He knew just how rough Cas liked it. He could feel Cas’ hands clutching his hips, fingertips digging into him. Dean thrust back in again, slowly getting into a rhythm that not only Dean, but Cas loved.

Cas always loved it when Dean fucked his face. He always loved it when Dean was rough with him, when he didn’t hold back. For Dean, he always wanted to be gentle with Cas, to take good care of him. But Cas constantly assured Dean that he could be as rough as he wanted with him and still take good care of him. By now, however, the couple had been together long enough so that they knew each other’s limits, and by now, Dean didn’t question what Cas wanted, and Cas didn’t question what Dean wanted.

Dean eagerly ate up the noises that Cas was making, the choked off moans and soft sighs that were making Dean roll his hips into Cas’ face only faster, grabbing Cas’ hair only tighter. Cas whined and Dean looked down to find pretty blue eyes wide and open, looking so innocent. “God, Cas, drive me fucking crazy. Mouth is just perfect. And you love having cock stuffed in it, don’t you?” Dean panted. Cas made the best affirmative noise he could and Dean huffed a breath of laughter. “Take it so well too. Like you were made to be on your knees,” Dean continued, his thrusts growing harsher. 

By now, Cas had tears in his eyes, a few stray ones trickling down his cheeks. He loved it though, it was perfect. Dean’s hand grabbing his hair, pulling on it, Dean’s dick sliding down his throat. It was everything he wanted. Except for the fact that he was hard and dying to come. And he knew that Dean didn’t like him touching himself without permission. At least when Dean and him were doing something like this. So, Cas just had to wait it out, much to his distaste. But, at least he had the comfort of Dean fucking into his mouth. It was almost enough to satiate him. Almost.

Dean moaned, letting his head loll back. He could feel himself getting close and he knew that Cas could tell too. Cas could always tell. His thrusts were more erratic by now and he was muttering the word, ‘fuck’ along with Cas’ name under his voice as if it were a prayer of sorts. Cas went crazy for it too, he loved when Dean said his name in that way, at times like this one. It only made him harder.

He let out one long groan of Cas’ name, and Cas knew what that meant, so he sucked as hard as he could, moaning around Dean’s cock, waiting until Dean felt fire rush through him as he came in Cas’ mouth with another long groan of Cas’ name as Cas swallowed it all.

Castiel suckled until there was nothing left, pulling off and lapping at Dean’s spent cock until Dean soothed a hand through Cas’ hair, bringing his other hand down to tuck himself back into his slacks. Cas sat back on his heels, eyeing Dean with pleading eyes. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled softly. “You’re such a good boy for me Cas,” Dean praised, running his hand through Cas’ hair once again. Cas leaned into the touch, his stomach twisting up in the best way at the praise. “Didn’t even touch yourself,” Dean went on, still smoothing his hand through Cas’ hair as he took in the sight of Cas’ cock that was straining against the fabric of his panties. Cas nodded and looked up at Dean with those same wide eyes that had Dean smiling.

Dean leaned down and gave Cas a sweet kiss before hooking his finger in Cas’ panties. “Take these off for me,” Dean told Cas, who eagerly got up and slipped out of them, throwing them atop his discarded sweater. Dean slouched back in the couch and motioned for Cas to do the same. “Sit with your back to me, angel,” Dean instructed, and Cas gladly did so, his stomach fluttering when the realization of what Dean was likely about to do hit him.

Castiel scooted back on the couch, pressing his back flush against Dean’s as Dean ran his hands down the length of Cas’ thighs, and Cas, in response, threw his legs over Dean’s thighs, spreading them as much as he could. Dean smirked, leaning his head around to kiss Cas’ temple. “That’s my good boy,” Dean said to which Cas only shifted closer to Dean, a small smile on his face.

Dean lifted his hand up to Cas’ face. “Lick,” he said simply, and Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He licked a few stripes up Dean’s hand before pulling away. Once he did, Dean’s hand traveled downwards, wrapping itself around Cas’ dick. Cas sighed and shifted into the touch, nuzzling his head backwards into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean stroked his hand up once again, starting up a rhythm, one that he knew Cas would like.

Sure enough, less than a minute into it, Cas was squirming against Dean, biting his lower lip. “More,” Cas said, causing Dean to smirk before he sped his hand up, twisting his wrist and letting his thumb circle the head. Castiel let out a low moan, his hips bucking up into the touch.

“Good?” Dean muttered, voice low as he nipped at Cas’ ear. Cas nodded.

“Yes,” Castiel panted back, feeling a pleasurable heat gathering in his lower abdomen. He could feel Dean’s lips hot against the skin of his neck, teeth nipping at the skin there. Soon enough, Dean was sucking marks into Cas and Cas was moaning at the feeling, his hips still fucking up into Dean’s fist. Castiel could already feel himself getting close, and he reached his hands out to fist desperately in the fabric of the couch. He let loose a low whine, and Dean knew just what that meant, so a couple firm, fast strokes of his hand and twists of his wrists later, he smirked, but not before nipping at Cas’ ear and murmuring,

“Come.” And just like that, Cas was arching against Dean with a whimper, coming all over Dean’s fist on command, a little trick that Dean had taught him and Cas had mastered throughout the years that they had been together.

Cas slowly relaxed back into the warmth of Dean’s chest with a sigh, his eyelids fluttering closed as he caught his breath that had been quickened. Dean smiled and placed a soft, sweet kiss to the space beneath Cas’ ear. “So fucking beautiful for me, Cas,” Dean murmured appreciatively, and Cas smiled softly and hummed at the praise, snuggling as close as he could to Dean. Dean’s free hand came out and slid down Cas’ thigh, resting on his knee, his thumb stroking over the skin there.

“I love you,” Cas muttered, making Dean smile and place another kiss to Cas’ neck.

“I love you too angel. Now why don’t we get you cleaned up, huh? Then we can have whatever you want for dinner,” Dean whispered. Castiel smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“You’re too good to me, Dean.”

“You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well, I hope that you guys liked that, and I hope that it wasn't too, idk boring or anything?? Let me know what you guys thought down in the comments, all comments are appreciated and kudos are WONDERFUL and if you've stuck with me and read this whole thing through and through and you're even reading this right now then THANK YOU SO MUCH I hope that you guys are all having wonderful days / nights :D <3 xoxo


End file.
